dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Shisami
|Race = |Date of death = Age 779 |Occupation = Mercenary''Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’, 2015 Elite Soldier Manager of Frieza Army Fleet |Allegiance = Galactic Frieza Army |FamConnect = Tagoma (comrade) Sorbet (superior) Frieza (boss) |Gender = Male }} Shisami (シサミ) is an elite solider serving Sorbet's elite through Frieza in the Galactic Frieza Army. His name is a pun after "sashimi," a type of food. Overview Appearance Shisami is a tall, red, humanoid alien with brown horns and a brown nose. He wears a new type of Battle Armor which is colored green and black with a blue piece in the middle. Personality Shisami seems to be jealous of Tagoma's position as Sorbet's bodyguard, and will often make rude remarks towards Tagoma. Like Tagoma and Sorbet, he is very loyal to his superiors, Sorbet and Frieza, and will only do as they command. He doesn't see Tagoma fitting in Frieza's army. Other than this, he is seen as very cold and merciless, as he is prepared to kill Piccolo when fighting him, and attempts to break Gohan's spine. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Shisami is part of Sorbet's elite soldiers, being on par with Tagoma on the position of Sorbet's top-men. However, the standing-in leader of the Galactic Frieza Army seems to favorite Tagoma as his right-hand man over Shisami, and this drives Shisami mad, as he keeps on trying to get his master's attention and appreciation. He later does the same when Sorbet and Tagoma introduce themselves to newly regenerated Frieza (who never got too much contact with their Third Stellar Region sector), proving that his jealousy of Tagoma had caused him to start a hidden-competition for appreciation of his bosses. Shisami is one of Frieza's 1,000 soldiers who come to Earth to help in his revenge against the Saiyans. He fights a battle against Piccolo, however he seems to have a slight advantage due to being superior in strength. After all of Frieza's other soldiers are defeated, Shisami is still fighting with Piccolo. Seeing this Gohan helps Piccolo, defeating him in one blow after turning Super Saiyan. Sorbet can't believe even Shisami was defeated while Frieza comments on how fearsome the Super Saiyans are. After this a disappointed Frieza kills all of his soldiers, including Shisami. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Battle of Gods Saga In the manga, Shisami hears the news that Guarana has been taken out by an unidentified force which frightens him. Resurrection ‘F’ Saga When Sorbet and his forces decided to revive Freiza, he only took Tagoma with him, causing Shisami to be angered. He was angered even more when Tagoma doubts Frieza and his power but soon gets over it when Frieza is fully revived. Upon seeing Frieza intimidating Sorbet and cruelty towards Tagoma, Shisami and the other soldiers cower in fear of the tyrant. When Frieza and his forces arrived on Earth, as a majority of his forces were taken care of by the Z Fighters, Sorbet orders Shisami to elimate them - claiming that they stand no chance as Shisami is his strongest soldier. Shisami approaches the warriors and Gohan decides to fight him, firing a barrage of energy attacks at the elite soldier, Shisami flies straight at Gohan, punching his way through the energy blasts and then grabs Gohan in a bear hug, Shisami then attempted to crush Gohan's spine, however the Saiyan-Human hybrid responded by powering up and releasing more of his potential causing Shisami to struggle to keep a hold of him. Before things could proceed any further, Shisami was shot in the back by Tagoma - who had used this opportunity to attempt to wipe out the strongest enemy - after a last statement of his hate towards Tagoma, Shisami falls and dies from his injuries. Power ;Anime By the time of Frieza's revenge, Sorbet states that Shisami has become the strongest soldier in Frieza's army, he proves strong enough to deflect a barrage of energy blasts from Gohan, and then trapped the latter in a bear hug. However, despite his power, Shisami is killed on a single shot from Tagoma - who through training had become the true strongest soldier in Frieza's army. ;Movie It is stated by Sorbet before Frieza's invasion of Earth, that Shisami possesses a power level comparable to that of Zarbon and Dodoria in their prime. Shisami is the strongest soldier in Frieza's army. By the time of the invasion of Earth he is shown holding an advantage over Piccolo, thanks to having greater power than the Namekian. He is easily defeated by Super Saiyan Gohan in a single blow, which greatly surprises Sorbet - who believes that Shisami being defeated so quickly should be impossible."Volume F", 2015 Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. Shisami fired a purple Ki Blast at Piccolo during their battle. Also used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Pressure Point Attack' - During his battle against Piccolo, Shisami utilized a chop to the Namekian's neck, knocking him to the ground. *'Bear Hug' - A hold used by Shisami against Gohan in an attempt to crush his spine, however he fails as he is shot in the back by Tagoma. *'Pump Up' - In response to Gohan fully powering up. Shisami bulked up his muscles to try and keep a hold of the Saiyan-Human hybrid. *'Bull Tackle' - Shisami rams into the enemy at high speed. His super attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Power Tackle' - A dashing tackle attack originally used by Gotenks. It is Shisami's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Video game appearances Shisami makes his first debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced since the second mission of the God Mission series (GDM2). He is also playable in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Voice actors *'Japanese': Tetsu Inada *'FUNimation dub': Brad Venable *'Brazilian Portuguese dub': Mauro Castro *'Latin American dub': Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza Battles ;Resurrection ‘F’ *Shisami vs. Piccolo *Shisami vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) ;Dragon Ball Super *Shisami vs. Gohan See also *Shisami (Collectibles) Gallery References pt-br:Shisami ca:Shisami es:Shisami Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Males